The Man You Once Knew
by Dovesongz
Summary: An extension of another story by EmoVampireChic. GerIta, maybe a bit of PruHun.
1. Chapter 1

Writer's note

This is a fanfic of a fanfic by EmoVampireChic. The original fanfic is called The Man I Once Knew, and it's an amazing story, where I got my inspiration for a spinoff of it. I do have permission to use this story.

* * *

><p>After France left, I went to bed. I was exhausted, and confused. I sighed unhappily, staring at the place where Germany usually lies. I was lonely. I wanted my Germany back.<p>

I slept fitfully that night. How am I going to keep this secret? I watched as Germany dutifully prepared me breakfast. I don't know when he came back, or who he was with. I feel burdened.

"Vhat is vrong, Italy? You seem…down."

"Nothing" I said, instantly brightening. I cannot let any indication show that I am keeping secrets…..from Germany.

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair as Doitsu sat a plate before me of wurst, and bread with cheese and some sort of jelly on the side.

"Doitsu, I am going to make you try some of my traditional breakfast someday." I said, scarfing down the food. I was famished. I got up and went to the stove, and much to his dismay, started making a pastry with strawberries and cream cheese, and coffee. A sweeter breakfast, to start the day. When it was finished, Doitsu looked down doubtfully.

"Very..Unhealthy. Sugary." he said. "But wonderful, all the same." I beamed.

After Doitsu left, I called Prussia.

"MR. PRUSSIAINEEDYOURHELP." I said quickly.

"Feli? Is this you? What do you need help with?" sounding genuinely concerned.

"WELL I FOUND OUT YESTTERDAY THAT DOITSU IS HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE AND HOLYROME WASPOWERHUNGRYANDIDON'T-"

"Want Germany to come to that, because you care about him." Prussia finished.

"Ve….how did you know, ?"

"Because, that's how you are, Feli, so predictable." He laughed.

"I'm having trouble keeping this secret! I loved Holy Rome, but he became power hungry and went off to war, and then..then…he died, and now he's back in Germany, I mean, how didn't I notice this, they even look similar, and I don't get how I can not tell him! Because if I tell him, he will start remembering!"

"Calm down, Feliciano. If I were you, I would keep this secret buried down deep inside you. I know, it's hard. I really have no secrets, but I see it works for other people….."

"But how can I keep this secret buried? It-it's too hard!"

"You have to. Or else you risk losing Germany, the love of your life, yes?"

"Ye-yes, Mr. Prussia. Thank you. You're very helpful."

"I wouldn't say that, but you're welcome."

I hung up the phone, and went to find the scrapbook.

As I was flipping through, I dissolved into the memories of the past. Me in Ms. Hungary's dress, me and Holy Rome painting. I smiled happily as I continued looking at the better times of life.

Suddenly, I noticed a discrepancy. One of my pictures was missing… the one where I gave Holy Rome a brush I was painting with, one of our fondest memories. I chuckled as I remembered… Holy Rome thought I was a girl.

But where could the picture have gone?


	2. Chapter 2

-Germany's POV-

"Italy, go vacuum the living room. Now." My eyes softened. "Please? "

Feliciano, in his usual cute manner, beamed at me and went to retrieve the vacuum. I went to go tidy up our bedroom. "He can be very lazy sometimes, leaving his drawers open, his clothing spilled out everywhere." I thought. I quickly rearranged the bedclothes as they should be, tidied up the floor, and went to fold Italy's clothes, to make his drawers neater.

"Vhat is this?..." I said softly, under the roar of the vacuum two rooms over. I caught a glimpse of a notebook, stuffed under several pairs of underwear. Quite confused, I withdrew and opened it, Italy humming loudly in the other room, even over the vacuum. I was shocked. Who was this person in the pictures? And why is Italy wearing a dress?...

I took a specific picture from the assortment. One of a handsome man and Italy together, a deck brush being passed between the two of them. There was no date stamped on the picture.

"Vhen did this happen? Could...something be going on with Italy?" I thought frantically. No. It couldn't be. It's impossible. Italy isn't like that."

My mind reeling, I shoved the picture inside my shirt pocket.


End file.
